Natalie & Josh
by RedbowSofia
Summary: Calleigh & Eric are married they have a daughter Natalie. Ryan & Natalia have a son Josh What happens when Natalie and Josh start getting feelings for each other. Told by multiple points of view. rated 'T' for teen Romance kinda /Family/& Hurt and comfort


**A/N: **_This is my first Fanfiction! Please don't judge..I really don't have time for a beta. Soo please. _

**_Summary:_**_ Calleigh & Eric are married they have a daughter Natalie. Ryan & Natalia have a son Josh What happens when Natalie and Josh start getting feelings for each other. Told by multiple points of view._

**_Natalie's POV_**

What a horriable day in Miami. My mom is making me come with her to work! It's summer break; I want to hang with my best friends! She said their was Josh to hang out with while they work on a case.

"Mom! Come on!" I yelled.

"Honey! You're coming for a while that's it!" My mom said,

"Calleigh!" My uncle Horatio yelled.

I hate listening to CSI: talk it pretty much unless. There Josh! He's the only other person here this should be fun. Josh is like my best friend well I can say? I have really no clue about him. We go to the same school.

"Josh!" I slam my bookbag down.

"Natalie" Josh laughs.

"Isn't this place so boring?" I asked.

Josh had never really hung out with me, well I helped him with his homework I don't think that counts?

"Tell me about It! I've been here since seven o'clock" Josh laughed.

"Sasha's parties tonight" I laughed,

"I'm going there" Josh said.

Sasha always has the "Best" end of the year parties they are so fun! People normally get drunk at her parties because her brother buys her all of it. He "Sticks around" and watches us. Thats what he normally tells Sasha; he goes away.

"Did you pass your spanish final?" Josh asked.

"Sí me ha pasado la final en español!" I laughed

"I have no clue what you just said"

"YOU FAILED SPANISH?" I yelled.

"Yeah" Josh laughed.

"You need to practice" I laughed,

Josh was in most of my classes. After summers over this will be our last year of school. Well unless I want to go to college. It felt werid sitting by him like this we never really got a chance to talk.

"So who are you going to Sasha's party with?" Josh questioned.

"No one" I said.

"Wanna come with me" Josh asked,

"Sure! That sounds fun!" I said.

I looked back;I could see my mom giving me the signal to come on. I didn't even feel like listening.

"Come to my house at eight" I said picking up my bookbag.

I walked out of the breakroom;I gave my mom that look as if I was in the middle of something of course I was.

"I'm going to Sasha's party at eight!" I said.

"With who?" My mom asked.

Here it possibly comes all the questioned that could be asked! She going to ask me every little question in the world.

"Josh" I said.

"Ohhhhh like I datee!" My little brother James teased.

"Ohh my god shut the hell up!" I yelled,

"Watch you're mouth young lady!" My dad yelled.

"What time are you going to be home?" My mom asked.

"I'm staying at James! His older sister Heather's going to be there" I said.

"Fine I trust Heather" My mom said.

It was the worst car ride in the world. Why does my mom always annoy me. Her and my dad every little thing I do! My dads yells at me the most!

We finally get home! Well it's like six-thirty; I have like an hour and thirty minutes to get ready. I slam my book bag down on the couch. I'm surprised my mom isn't yelling at me to pick it up.

"I'm going to do my hair!" I yelled down the steps.

"Okay" My mom yelled.

I sit down at the top of the steps where they can't see me. My little brother just walks out the front door to his friends.

"I don't trust Natalie" My dad said,

"Why?" My mom asked.

"All of a sudden she's getting into boys" My dad said,

"Honey! It's hormones.. James will start noticing girls soon" My mom laughed.

"She's got your looks. Everything on her is you" my dad laughed.

"That's normal. James looks like you" My mom said.

I get up and walk into my room. I do my hair, get changed, and did my make up. I stumble over to my bed. I lay my head down on the pillow...

"NATALIE!" My mom yelled.

I slowly open my eyes. Holy crap it's eight o'clock; I swing my door open and run down the steps.

"Sorry I fell asleep" I said.

"See you tomorrow!" My mom hugged me.

We walk out the door. We just walked down the street smiling back and fourth at each other, it was kinda akward.

"People normally end up trashed at these parties" Josh said,

"Yeah; It's nice that you live next door" I said.

It was about five minutes later; I see sasha waiting for us outside her gate!

"Natalie!" Sasha yelled.

I ran up to Sasha; we give each other a big hug. We were just swinning each other around.

"You gonna drink tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said.

All three of us walk into Sasha's yard. There was everyone in the entire grade was there.

"Here" Sasha handed me a drink.

I drank it. I just started to drink it slowly; It tasted pretty good. I looked around... Before I even knew it. It was nine thirty...

"Come on Natalie." Josh handed me another one.

I kept downing them... Everyone was handing me another one. They just kept handing them to me...

before I even know it they became even blurry.

_A/N: Sorry this is my first CSI:Miami fanfiction :) Can you guess whats going on with Natalie? What do you thinks going to happen with them?_


End file.
